Gwen Whittaker
"If you're not thinking for yourself then you're not thinking at all!" Gwenllian Amelia Whittaker is one of the Leading Officers of La'Hansi's Expedition Team and the Chief Medical Officer of the Kingdom. She is also a medical researcher. Personality If there’s something that stands out about Gwen, it’s that she has a tendency to be impatient and reactive. She’s not a bad person, but she has problems trusting people, which can cause her to react badly to certain things. It takes a lot of time and effort to fully earn her trust, and it’s even harder to earn back trust that is lost. She is extremely stubborn when it comes to getting what she wants, and will resort to any means necessary to achieve her goals. To her, the ends justify the means. However, she is actually quite intelligent, despite her often single-minded stubbornness. She values intelligence above all else, and really enjoys having a good, intelligent conversation with someone. She even goes so far as to be quite calm and likeable when having a good discussion… relatively speaking. Of course, signs of stupidity will really sour her opinion of someone. She doesn’t mind people not knowing if they’re willing to learn, but ignorance irritates the heck out of her. Gwen tends to speak her mind all the time, making her incredibly blunt. She doesn’t really care if she offends someone or hurts someone’s feelings, as long as she gets the point across. At the same time, it also makes her rather open; she doesn’t hesitate to say if something someone does is bothering her. She doesn’t bottle up her feelings; for this reason, it can make her appear irritable at times. However, her blunt exterior hides the fact that she’s got deeper issues going on beneath the surface. She just doesn’t like to talk about them, so in a sense her blunt openness can be seen as a front. Background Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 2 *'Magic: '''17 *'Defense: 2 *'Resistance: '''6 *'Speed: '5 *'Dexterity: 10 *'Stamina:' 5 *'Intelligence: '''20 'Skills''' Relationships Trivia *Absolutely HATES having her glasses touched. And those who go so far as to break her glasses may only have seconds to live. *Her middle name is the name of Ashwin’s late wife. *She can see a fair distance away, but her vision is a little blurry due to having astigmatism. Her glasses correct for this, though. *She is a very light sleeper, and doesn’t sleep for very long at any one time. *She hates being called "Miss" or "Lady". *Her home, the Whittaker House, is large enough to house a small army. Despite this, she lives alone and almost never invites people in. *She has a mid-sized red wagon which she drags along behind her when going out to buy things. *Aside from sweets, she will eat anything, no matter how unusual it is. *Her cooking is equally unusual; however, those daring enough to try it will find it’s actually pretty good... most of the time. Her cooking can be somewhat hit-or-miss. *She has an unusual habit on lounging around in her underwear when alone at home. *Contrary to her personality, she actually plays very calming music on the harp. *She is left handed. *She is somewhat hypocritical as a healer; she takes her duties to heal the injured very seriously by following the Healer's Oath, but at the same time has no qualms about hurting someone if she feels they deserve it. *She’s a little bit uncomfortable around Leiians with bird features, due to her dislike of birds. *She has a full-sized alligator named Rufus as a pet at her home. Rufus is totally harmless, and is actually quite affectionate. Gwen loves feeding him birds. Category:Characters